pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Epic Random Episode
PART ONE: Klimpaloon: Nang nang nang-nang-nang Meap: Meap! Peter: Hey, where's Perry? Perry: *nudges Peter* Gyurururu... PART TWO: Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're going to eat today! Ferb: No, no you don't Phineas: But- we were gonna have steak... Ferb: You know I hate steak. I'm moving to Iowa. Phineas: No you're not Peter: Pickle Chad: Monkeys are intelligent Peter: O.o PART THREE: Klimpaloon: NANG NANG NANG Chad: *gets out baseball bat* Peter: NO Meap: Meap Meap! Alice 0: Where did Carl go? Carl: Hmm...text edit, word, world book notepad, powerpoint, excel...what am I missing? Phineas: I still have steak ready. Ferb: I hate you. Go away or fix me some good old fashioned chili with parmesan cheese. Phineas: You-you-you HATE ME? Peter: Stop arguing Phineas: I cannot tolerate such nonsense as him hating me! Peter: *texts Phineas* Phineas: Ooh, a text message! "Stop arguing with Ferb." No. Peter: Oh come on! Perry: Gyurururu... Carl: Aha! I got it! It's WordPerfect! Hey, where did that girl go? Alice: *spies on Carl* ... Carl: Is someone spying on...on... Alice: *hides* Carl: on...on...Major Monogram? Alice: *sigh of relief* Carl: I will use my "Is someone spying on insert person's name here" software to check...No no there is no one PART FOUR: Phineas: Ferb, I made a large stack of pancakes for you! It has butter pecan syrup from IHOP! Ferb: I don't like pancakes. Phineas: How 'bout toast? Here's some toast. *throws toast at Ferb* Ferb: I want french toast. Phineas: We don't have any. Ferb: Then go get some! Gosh, you are so dumb! Meap: Meap! Meap meap meap! Klimpaloon: Nang nang nang nang nang... Candace: Ooh, you two are so-wait a second, are those pancakes? Phineas: Yeah. They're Ferb's. Candace: Don't you know that he hates pancakes? Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Perry: Gyurururu... Norm: I'm Norm! Phineas: Where did he come from? Norm: I could use an oily-ooh pancakes... Ferb: Now I will move to Minnesota. *moves to Minnesota and goes in Room 11* Phineas: Why is there a number 12 on our door? Norm: It's all part of the show sir. Ferb: *falls on them from hole in Room 12* PART FIVE: Ferb: ... Phineas: ... Norm: Let's go get some coffee Phineas: Yes let's all go to Dunkin Donuts. Ferb: I want to go to Starbucks! Phineas: Calm down. We'll do that...(aside) eventually. Ferb: I heard that! Isabella: Hey, where's Perry? Perry: Gyurururu... Norm: Yum, pancakes! Phineas: Corn dog, corn...it's not the same. Ferb: *goes to Starbucks* Meap: Meap! Mitch: Oh there you are Meap Klimpaloon: Nang nang nang nang nang... Random Guy: There's no need to fear... Phineas: Yeah yeah we know..."Random Guy is here" Ferb: When is Taco Night? Phineas: January 23, March 17, June 2, August 18, September 22, December 1, and December 29. Ferb: You have memorized...ALL THE TACO NIGHTS? Norm: I haven't sir. Django: (comes in with a soda) Hey guys! Norm: I'll take that! *grabs soda* Django: Hey! That was mine! Norm: Now it IS mine. Django: ... PART SIX: Django: Hey, let's all twist into pretzels! *twists into pretzel* Doof: I want almond brittle! Phineas: Who the heck are you?!? Doof: Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Phineas: Doctor Heinz---oh, you invented ketchup. I see how this system works. Doof: You idiot! I said that I am... The Regurgitator (character): THE REGURGITATOR!!! (lights) Doof: What the-? Ferb: ...one line of dialogue Vanessa: My own set of wheels Carl: A job that pays money Perry: Gyurururu... Phineas: Cut it out! Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Doof: THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! Or just some of it. Or some almond brittle. Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Mom: Phineas! Ferb! You are busted for being in an epic random episode! Candace: YESSSSSSSSSSSS Phineas: But mom, shouldn't Candace get busted too! She was in it! Mom: No. She's my favorite Phineas: *explodes* Ferb: I regret to inform you of the fact that my step brother Phineas Flynn has recently exploded into large bits. Phineas: *grabs trout and slaps Ferb around a lot with it* Ferb: Ow. Ow. OW! OWW! *punches Phineas in nose* Phineas: How dare you! Perry: Gyurururu... Peter: STOP! Mom: *facepalm* Perry: Gyurururu... Meap: Meap! Mitch: "blah blah blah Mitch look at the cool stuff Mitch" Phineas: Hey Ferb, it's Mitch! Meap: MEAP Phineas: I think he's mad Ferb: You think? *Meap fights Mitch and gets the UMT back* Meap: Thank you for participating in helping to save the world from Mitch. -AgentP Category:Fanon Works Category:Random Category:RANDOM Category:Gyurururu... Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Amazing works of art